But It's Too Far Gone
by Grasshopper
Summary: WillowCash response to QPC 113 quickie.


Title: But It's Too Far Gone…  
Author: Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
Email: uber_bitch13@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Bad language. Angst.  
Pairing: Willow/Cash  
Timeline: _BtVS_ - post "Grave," but nothing from season 7. _KtE_ - anytime post "Cabin In The Woods."  
Spoilers: _BtVS_ - "Grave." _KtE_ - not that I can tell.  
Summary:   
Notes: Response to QPC #113.  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, Where Angels Burn. Anyone else, just keep my name on it and let me know where it's going.  
Disclaimer: Other than the story itself, nothing and no one belong to me. *pout* But I want Cash! *stomps foot* Title comes from "Xmas Day" by Sevendust.

* * *

It all started with a book.

Sounds simple, doesn't it? Turns out…not so simple. According to Giles, all I had to do was pick up a book. A _book!_ Nothing more, nothing less.

Certainly not fall in love with a vampire.

Sorry, let me backtrack a little and explain. Y'see, after the whole, "trying to end the world" gig, I worked hard to regain my fellow Scoobies' confidences… Only it didn't work. They wanted me gone just as much as I wanted to be gone. Unfortunately, they didn't dare let me loose on the "poor unsuspecting world at large." So, I was stuck running meaningless errands while they watched me closely; waiting for me to fuck up so that Buffy could take me out. That's what led me to my now fucked-up life.

Apparently, this ultra-rich businessman - Julian Luna - had some kind of book in his possession that Giles wanted. So, yay for me, I got to go pick up the extremely valuable book for a man who once thought of me as a daughter, not an errand girl. No, I'm not bitter; why would you ask that? But back to the story…

So I go to San Francisco to get this book. Luckily, I was to meet this guy in a club - The Haven - rather than some dark alley; and believe me, I've seen my share of those these past few months. The place wasn't too bad, and with the rest of the clientele, I didn't stand out noticeably for being clad in just a green tank top and black hip-huggers. The first thing I noticed about this place, beyond the strange mixture of people in the room - businessmen, bikers, and some really classy…really hot…women, was _him_.

Oh, and the vampires.

But I digress. He was the first man I'd found even remotely attractive in years. Actually, he physically seemed to be a strange mixture of both of my past loves - Oz and Tara. He's his own person, however, and not so easily categorized. Not even the sight of a stunning redhead next to him was able to distract me. He was so beautiful as they argued; full of passion, anger, resignation…love. I could only imagine what these two striking vampires were arguing about; all the while hoping against hope that they weren't lovers. I think I already knew that they were, and always would be, locked in an eternal struggle of love and hate.

I thought to go on with my business and leave, but that wasn't to be the case. As I tore my eyes from them to look for a man of Mr. Luna's description, I didn't notice her coming my way. She crashed into me, barely able to grab my arm in time to keep me from falling on my ass. I looked into her eyes - a hazy red with tears - and I knew that this woman would be the cause of my next broken heart.

"Sorry," she whispered, still trying to hold back her tears.

"It's okay," I said after a moment. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you need something-"

"I'm fine. But… I am looking for someone, a Julian Luna? Do you know where I can find him?"

A small smile lit up her face. As she showed me towards a booth, I caught sight of _him_ talking to what could have been an older man, but with vampires…well, it could get difficult to tell.

As the redhead introduced me to the man _he_ was talking to - her "Uncle Julian" - I forced myself to look away from _him_.

"Ms. Rosenberg, it's a pleasure."

I nodded my head in response. He gave me the book and, after exchanging a few words, I made my goodbyes.

"Wait."

"Yes, Mr. Luna?"

"Cash, would you walk her home," Julian asked, leaving little doubt that it was more of an order than a request. Though I wanted to say that I could take care of myself, I kept silent. I wouldn't get my way and having people watching over what I'm doing is something I've gotten used to.

"Julian…"

"If you want-"

"No, Sasha. I need to speak with you. Cash can handle this."

We made our way silently through the streets to my hotel.

I decided to brave asking a few questions; all he could really do was to not answer or to kill me, right?

"So what kind are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Vampire. What kind of vampire are you?"

"How do you know that I am?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Do you?"

"Touché."

"I'm Gangrel. Their Primogen."

"Gangrel… That brings to mind images of David Heath."

"Who?"

"David Heath." At his blank look, I continued. "Of the Brood? Do you ever watch wrestling?"

"Not really a fan."

"Oh." We walked on silently for a few more moments.

"So how do you know about Kindred?"

"What?"

"Kindred. Vampires."

"Oh… I grew up in Sunnydale."

"The Hellmouth."

"Yep."

"That must suck."

"Immensely…especially if you're a vampire."

"Wha- That was horrible."

"I know. Not really much for the quips and retorts anymore."

"Yeah, there's nothing quite like trying to end the world to change that about a person."

"How did-"

"I heard. A lot of people know. That's a hazard of being powerful in this world."

"Oh. Well… I guess this is my stop."

"Yeah, it is. So I should probably get going."

"Yeah, you probably should."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

We stared at one another for a few moments. Silently, he softly kissed my cheek before leaving.

As I stared at his retreating form, I raised my hand to my face, brushing my fingers over the spot his lips had touched.

Then I opened my door, went inside…and never looked back.

* * *

Now I'm stuck back here in Sunnyhell, forever trapped with the memory of what I can never have.

What a trip, huh?  


  


**The End**


End file.
